


Герой хип-хопа

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что у Мизумачи найдётся талант к чтению рэпа
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Герой хип-хопа

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Игры и состязания.

Мизумачи ввязался во всё это по чистой случайности. Он, конечно, слушал хип-хоп, как и плюс-минус каждый парень в старших классах, но не то чтобы очень залипал. Ни в хип-хоп, ни в ещё какой-нибудь жанр. Вообще, музыка для него была чем-то вроде необязательного фона. Даже когда на телефоне месяц или два назад сломался разъём для наушников, это не стало поводом для расстройства или аргументом для смены девайса. Он просто был в теме. В то время почти все были в теме.  
Началось всё, когда по случаю начала каникул одноклассники шумной радостной толпой решили отметить это в караоке и на волне веселья прихватили с собой Мизумачи. К тому моменту он, пришедший из другой школы, проучился с ними всего пару месяцев и не успел толком влиться ни в одну из компаний, и даже по именам не всех запомнил — но решил не отказываться.  
Они разделились на небольшие компании, заняв несколько комнат, и во всю веселились, горланя популярные песни. Девчонки хихикающими стайками перебегали из комнаты в комнату, ребята тоже иногда менялись, и в конце-концов в комнате, где в уголке радостно лыбился от всего происходящего Мизумачи, собрались любители хип-хопа. Они включали японских, американских и корейских рэперов, размахивали руками, хохотали и пытались попасть в ритм, поспевая за стремительно бегущим по экрану строчками слов. Когда микрофон сунули Мизумачи, тот, не колебаясь, выбрал один из треков Dynamic Duo и зачитал (хотя, конечно, больше проорал) почти все партии, спровоцировав одобрительный гул и овацию хлопков ладонями по столу, частично перешедшие в хлопки по спине и плечам.  
На выходе из караоке Мизумачи взяли в клещи братья Хироши. Почти единственные парни в школе, на которых Мизумачи не приходилось в силу своего исполинского роста смотреть сверху вниз. Они были такими же нелепо длиннющими, как он. И этим фактом автоматически вызывали некоторую симпатию. Собственно ростом и одинаковыми именами сходство между Хироши и заканчивалось, так как никакими братьями они, конечно же не были. Ониши был чуть пошире в плечах, носил очки на остром, немного курносом носу и дополнительно бросался в глаза благодаря копне светлых золотистых волос. Черноволосый, вечно взъерошенный Охира выглядел его злым близнецом, хотя, кажется, наоборот был более дружелюбным. Несмотря на то, что они вечно цапались по малейшему поводу и орали друг на друга по пять раз в день, до драки дело почти никогда не доходило. Мизумачи нравилось с разумного расстояния слушать, как они в очередной раз эмоционально выясняли отношения по какой-нибудь ерунде. Отдельно ему нравилось, как после такого их дружба, вопреки логике, становилась только крепче.  
И вот теперь, шагая между ними через душный летний вечер, Мизумачи неловко улыбался. А Хироши в два голоса, перебивая друг друга, восхищались его талантами к рэпу. Мизумачи смущался, отнекивался, говорил, что вышло случайно, но радовался, что за отросшими волосами не видно ушей, наверняка уже полыхающих ярко-малиновым светом. В какой-то момент излишняя скромность, кажется, начала Хироши раздражать, потому что Ониши больно ткнул Мизумачи чуть повыше локтя и велел перестать отмазываться, потому что во-первых, нечего с ними спорить, они, вообще-то, шарят, а во-вторых, они тут не просто так его нахваливают, а имеют вполне себе конкретное предложение. Так что не мог бы Мизумачи уже перестать мямлить и послушать их толком?  
Послушно прикрыв варежку, на всякий случай аж руками, Мизумачи весь обратился в слух. Расписывая тысячу и одну причину «за», Хироши звали Мизумачи присоединиться к их школьной рэперской крю. На носу был большой ежегодный баттл, и лишний участник с неплохими данными им бы точно не помешал. Перспективы звучали заманчиво, внимание братишек приятно грело, возможность вписаться в какую-то соревновательную движуху привлекала азартного Мизумачи автоматически. Но он взял себя в руки и пообещал подумать.  
Хироши взяли у него номер мобильника, юзернеймы во всех возможных соцсетях и отпустили с миром.

* * *

Нужно отдать им должное, написывать и названивать ему Хироши начали не утром следующего дня, а почти через сутки.  
За эти двадцать часов форы Мизумачи успел по самые уши погрузиться в вопрос, поочерёдно ковыряя ютуб, саундклауд, инстаграм, сайты, посвященные баттлу и снова ютуб. Он и правда слушал довольно много хип-хоп музыки, но о себе в качестве рэпера никогда не задумывался. Просто так от балды иногда читал, запоминал слова понравившихся треков: память на такую фигню у Мизумачи работала отлично, и тексты надолго залипали в голове. Он не зубрил строчки специально, хватало несколько раз просмотреть текст под оригинал трека, и тот как-то сам собой запоминался. Даже если был не на японском. В третьем часу ночи, наткнувшись на несколько популярных битов, Мизумачи попробовал начитать на них что-то в микрофон компа, для того, чтобы хотя бы примерно представить, как он звучит в записи. Диким ржачем чуть не перебудил всю семью и отправился спать, похоронив свою карьеру рэпера в зачатке.  
Хреново было то, что наутро записи показались не такими уж тупыми и дурацкими. Мизумачи отложил их в сторону, углубился в изучение правил баттла, осознал, что всё равно ничего там не понимает, и разочарованно отправился на прогулку. С одной стороны, шило в известном месте, жажда общения, хорошее отношение к хип-хопу, избыток свободного времени и симпатия к длинно-братцам провоцировали его ввязаться в это приключение, а с другой — не хотелось совсем уж позориться.  
Так и не придя ни к какому решению, Мизумачи начал прикидывать, с кем бы посоветоваться, когда всплыли Хироши. И кто бы мог подумать, что в этих людях столько коварства? Они зашли сразу с козырей, добавив Мизумачи в групповой чат и предлагая встретиться, потусить, познакомиться с крю, объяснить, рассказать, и всё прочее. И Мизумачи согласился.

* * *

— У меня голос дурацкий, — пожаловался Мизумачи Ониши при первой же возможности.  
Почему-то тот вызывал наибольшее из всей крю доверие. Возможно, дело было в очках.  
— С чего ты решил? — удивился Ониши.  
— Попробовал записаться дома и даже дослушать не смог, такой кошмар, — признался Мизумачи со вздохом.  
— Ну, во-первых, — Ониши с умным видом поправил очки на переносице, — дурацкий у тебя микрофон. Там никогда не поймёшь, как звучишь на самом деле. Во-вторых, девяносто пяти процентам людей при первых прослушиваниях собственный голос в записи кажется глупым, потому что в собственной голове он звучит по-другому. А в-третьих, мы не в оперу и не в мюзикл собираемся, чтобы голос был какой-то особенный. Я тебе скину несколько клаудов, послушай, как народ читает, ушам не поверишь. Главное, найти свою фишку.  
В этом месте Мизумачи, который потихоньку уже начинал ощущать новую волну энтузиазма, снова скис.  
— Фишку? Звучит, конечно, клёво, но у меня ноль идей о том, что это могло бы быть.  
— А их и не будет пока, — хмыкнул Ониши. — Пока тебе нужно наработать базу, чтобы начать хоть что-то про себя и хип-хоп понимать. А потом она сама как-нибудь всплывёт, не парься. Но что я могу сказать уже сейчас — ты хорошо запоминаешь тексты, это клёво. Меньше шансов запнуться, перенервничать и облажаться. На этом зарубается огромное количество новичков. А кто-то и спустя сто лет не перестаёт забывать текст и позориться на сцене. И объём лёгких у тебя что надо, можешь реже вдыхать. Научишься правильно дышать, вообще бомба будет!  
Мизумачи хотел бы быть бомбой.  
До баттла оставалось полтора месяца.

* * *

Среди тех, кого накидал Ониши, и правда кого только не было. Народ читал низкими голосами, высокими голосами, писклявыми, хриплыми, гнусавыми, голосом из-за двери, голосом из ущелья, голосом баньши, голосом отдавленных яиц, голосом чихающей собаки, голосом скрипящего пола. Ковыряясь во всём этом разнообразии Мизумачи осознал, что никогда не прислушивался толком к тому, как именно люди читали рэп, и почти бесконечное количество вариантов его приятно удивило и вдохновило. Причём часто получалось так, что треки с какими-нибудь скучными или странными голосами в итоге цепляли больше, чем с низкими или клёвыми. Цепляли за счёт слов, интересной работы с битом, каких-то клёвых фишечек, скоростью или чёткостью произношения. Мизумачи воспрял духом. Под руководством обоих Хироши записался на чуть более профессиональную технику, принадлежащую их компашке, и даже смог слушать себя до конца без желания помереть от стыда, глупо хихикая. Хироши в два голоса, перебивая друг друга, завалили его советами, комментариями и, что удивительно, некоторой похвалой, пообещали прислать несколько туториалов и упражнений и напоследок упомянули, что можно было бы попробовать взять пару уроков у кого-нибудь более профессионального. Их одобрение гладило Мизумачи, словно кота, подкармливая желание стараться больше, добиться лучшего и если и не стать звездой андеграунда, то хотя бы заработать уважение среди местной школоты.  
И он сел качаться.

* * *

Сутки напролёт Мизумачи тарабанил скороговорки, делал дыхательные упражнения, до дыр и по секундам засматривал живые выступления ЛилВэйна, Эминема, Даумпфаунддэда, парней из Иллионер, Ву Тан клана, Кохха и прочих, кривлялся перед зеркалом с расчёской в руке, копируя чужие крутые позы и движения, пытаясь понять, как вообще обращаться с собственной мимикой. Особенно дурацки вели себя Музумачины губёшки, никак не удавалось сложить их во что-нибудь дерзкое или хотя бы клёвое. Но он не сдавался.  
Ещё одним дельным советов от Хироши было попробовать взять пару он-лайн уроков у какого-нибудь чувака с саундклауда, чей стиль нравился бы самому Мизумачи. Он долго ходил кругами, выбирая кого-нибудь не слишком популярного, чтобы оказалось не слишком дорого или стрёмно, но клёвого и яркого, и в итоге остановился на паре вариантов. Ник одного парня звучал как СвитБанана, второго звали БигБлюФиш. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, Мизумачи написал обоим в директ с вопросом об уроках. Мистер банановый ответил почти сразу же, но оказался жутко занятым в ближайшее время, к тому же выражал свои мысли каким-то довольно странным сумбуром. Тексты его треков звучали так же необычно, но кто мог предположить, что он и правда так разговаривает? Признать по правде, Мизумачи не сильно расстроился, так как Банановый изначально был для него запасным вариантом и куда больше его интересовал господин Большая Рыба. Его глубокий ровный голос гипнотизировал Мизумачи настолько, что уже почти снился ночами. Рыба-сан записывал и тяжёлые медленные треки, от которых Мизумачи покрывался взволнованными мурашками, и что-то более отрывистое и резкое трэповое, так что технике можно было только позавидовать. К восторгу Мизумачи они легко и быстро договорились на пару уроков в ближайшее время. Клёво было бы встретиться лично, Мизумачи умирал от любопытства, пытаясь представить, как может выглядеть этот парень, но тот сразу предупредил, что уроки будут только по войсу.

* * *

К разочарованию Мизумачи, камера Рыбы-сана оказалась выключена. К новому приступу мурашек — разговаривал тот почти таким же охренительным голосом, как читал. Первые несколько минут знакомства, пока Рыба-сан выяснял уровень Мизумачи, расспрашивал о том, чего тот хочет добиться и над чем поработать, прошли в состоянии такого радостного возбуждения, что он упустил момент, когда можно было бы спросить, как зовут Рыбу-сана, и дальше обходился уважительным «сэнсэй». Впрочем, того всё устраивало.  
После первого урока Мизумачи был готов свернуть горы — сэнсэй указал на пару ошибок, которые, вроде как, казались незначительной фигнёй (братки Хироши их даже не замечали), но после исправления которых читка Мизумачи стала как будто в разы более чёткой и стильной; дал несколько советов о том, как писать собственные тексты, и пообещал выслать домашку. Слово «домашка» во время школьных каникул звучало отвратительно, голос сэнсэя звучал так, что Мизумачи готов был пахать сутками только ради того, чтобы его снова похвалили. И он пахал.

* * *

— Слыш, Кенго, — охреневали Хироши, — ты что, гений рэпа? Откуда такой демонический прогресс? Да мы в клочья порвём всех на баттле, если ты в том же духе продолжишь!  
Мизумачи смущённо чесал затылок, краснел и отнекивался, что куда ему до их талантов и опыта. Но в глубине души тоже постепенно приближался к уверенности, что у них есть неплохие шансы на некоторый успех. Единственное, что его беспокоило, — скромный состав их крю. Кроме, собственно, Хироши Ониши, Хироши Охиры, и самого Кенго Мизумачи там был всего один участник, старшеклассник Осаму Кобанзаме, который почти не появлялся на встречах, помирая от зубрёжки к осенним экзаменам, но, по словам Хироши, был «невъебенно хорош» и ебашил трэп так, что дух захватывало. И всё это звучало отлично, но, насколько Мизумачи понял, покопавшись в прошлых баттлах, было бы куда надёжнее, если бы их было хотя бы пятеро. А ещё было бы очень неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь мог во фристайл, для подстраховки и просто на всякий случай.

За две недели до баттла, после очередной встречи с Хироши на Мизумачи снизошло озарение. Зарулив по дороге домой в парк — погреться на солнышке с мороженкой и попялиться на лебедей в пруду — Мизумачи заметил неподалёку одного из своих одноклассников. Он бы, вероятно, не обратил внимание, вообще, скорее всего, не узнал бы любого из них без школьной формы, если бы этим конкретно не оказался Какей Шун. Высокий (хотя и не настолько длинный, как сам Мизумачи), молчаливый, парень обладал какой-то мистически притягательной внешностью. Обычно Мизумачи не засматривался на парней. Он вообще мало на кого засматривался, если честно, почему-то люди пока что внешне мало его привлекали. Но на Какея Мизумачи время от времени при встречах залипал. Если Мизумачи и оба Хироши со своим ростом выделялись из толпы, выглядя немного нелепо с длиннющими руками и ногами, вечно короткими штанинами, то не настолько высокий Какей был сложен очень гармонично. По слухам, добавляющим ему шарма и таинственности, всю среднюю школу Какей проучился в Штатах. Правда или нет, но его английский был дьявольски хорош. А ещё у Какея были глаза. У Мизумачи и прочих людей глаза, разумеется, тоже были, но они даже рядом не валялись с глазами Какея. Те как будто смотрели прямо в душу. И каким-то невероятным образом выглядели так, словно Какей каждое утро подводил их ярким чёрным карандашом. Но Мизумачи был на девяносто два процента уверен, что тот не.  
Стараясь выглядеть не слишком подозрительно, Мизумачи пристроился на соседнюю скамейку и сосредоточился на своём эскимо, которое потихоньку начинало cтекать ему на пальцы. А потом у Какея зазвонил телефон. И он ответил.  
Мизумачи откусил эскимо вместе с палочкой.  
Потому что он знал этот голос.  
На соседней скамейке собственной персоной сидел мистер Большая Синяя Рыба сэнсэй. И это было слишком хорошо для того, чтобы оказаться правдой. Откашлявшись от злосчастного мороженого убийцы, Мизумачи постарался весь обратиться в одно огромное настороженное ухо, при этом выглядя не слишком подозрительно, но так, чтобы постараться проверить свою догадку. Как назло, Какей, сдержанный, в отличие от того же Мизумачи, разговаривал слишком тихо. Но сам тон голоса и то, как от его звучания волоски на загривке Мизумачи поднимались дыбом, орали о том, что он прав! Обучение в Америке вполне объясняли шикардосный английский и невероятный флоу, который исходил от треков Рыбы-сана. Всё сходилось идеально! В голове Мизумачи уже мелькали картинки их шикарного будущего, там, где они получают Какея в команду на баттл, потом все вместе рвут противников на ошмётки своей крутостью и рэпом, дальше продолжают заниматься музыкой, выигрывая все подряд соревнования и чемпионаты, подписывают контракты с каким-нибудь охренительным лейблом, занимают верхние строчки в чартах, продают альбомы тысячными и миллионными тиражами, девчонки на концертах забрасывают сцену лифчиками, но прекрасные глаза Какея смотрят только на Мизумачи…  
В этом месте Мизумачи снова подавился, на этот раз безо всякого мороженого.  
Он снова прокрутил в голове последнюю пару картинок и присмотрелся к ним повнимательнее, чувствуя, что вот-вот снова покраснеет. Выглядело очень клёво. Как и всё, связанное с Какеем. Пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, повторяя одно из дыхательных упражнений.  
Прежде чем тонуть в глазах Какея, предстояло уговорить его присоединиться к их крю хотя бы на один раз.  
«Я знаю, как нам натянуть всех на баттле», отправил Мизумачи сообщение в общий чат. Для того, чтобы придать себе решимости, вытер липкие от мороженого и нервяка ладони о шорты и решительно поднялся со скамейки.  
Даже если Какей сейчас пошлёт его в жопу, Мизумачи знал, где его найти.  
Ради этих глаз и шикарного будущего стоило постараться.


End file.
